Taches de sang
by ma00333
Summary: Il aimait tellement mes taches de rousseurs. C'était un peu un jeu entre nous. Toi espion, moi espion, nous espion, on se cherche, et finalement on se perd. Mais le jeu doit finir entre nous. Qui a osé faire le premier pas ? Qui osera faire le dernier pas, mettre un terme à tout ça ? Il pleut, éclabousse-moi, mes taches de rousseurs, taches de sang ...
1. Introduction

**Hello :)**

 **Je reviens avec une histoire très très courte, de moins de 6000 mots, avec 8 petits chapitres ...**

 **C'est une histoire aussi très particulière, un peu philosophique et très pensive, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais on ne sait jamais par où commencer. Je ne sais jamais quand est-ce que c'est le début ou même, quand est-ce que je dois commencer, que ce soit dans un devoir, une histoire ou ailleurs. La fin, c'est facile, il suffit de dire stop, de mettre un point à la ligne, de tourner la page. C'est tellement plus simple, et en plus, on sait toujours quand est-ce que c'est la fin. Elle s'impose toujours à nous comme une évidence, comme seule issue possible. Alors que le début, c'est toujours difficile à définir. Je pourrais vous dire que c'est exactement pareil avec ma vie. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'elle a commencé, mais je sais exactement où elle a fini. C'est assez étrange quand même. Être lié à des gens depuis si longtemps qu'on ne se souviens même pas notre première rencontre, le début de notre relation, et au contraire, en faire rentrer aussi facilement au cours de notre histoire. Une très bonne amie à moi me disait toujours que la vie est un livre qui s'écrit. Laissez-moi donc vous raconter la mienne.

Ma poitrine se soulève difficilement. Encore une fois. Encore une fois. Je sens que l'air a du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes poumons. Et il me sert si fort contre lui, contre son torse. Je sens la brûlure dans ma gorge, la pression sur ma poitrine. Cette sensation est tellement désagréable. Mortel même. Et pourtant, au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent, la douleur se fait moins forte, plus discrète. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas tarder à disparaître. Je ferme les yeux. L'air n'arrive plus jusqu'à mes poumons, et pourtant, je suis complétement détendue. Je sais que c'est bientôt la fin, je n'ai plus peur. Il ne me tient plus que d'une main autour de ma taille. L'acier sort de mes entrailles et allège ma peine, un instant. Je suis complétement détendue. Je me sens froide, peut-être le liquide qui coule de mon corps, peut-être ma vieille amie qui vient me chercher. Il caresse mes taches de rousseurs. Lui qui les aime tant. Il dépose plusieurs baisers humides sur mon visage. Je parviens à peine à ouvrir les yeux avec les dernières forces qu'il me reste. Mes yeux se plantent dans les siens. Aussi froid, le métal roule sur sa peau. Et nous tombons ensemble. Il aimait tellement mes taches de rousseurs. Taches de rousse. Maintenant. Taches de sangs.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette courte introduction ;)**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Je posterai surement la suite mercredi :D**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello !**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Il y a quelque chose de formidable lorsque l'on est en guerre : le taux de suicide est nul. Incroyable, non ? Les gens sont trop occupés à sauver leur vie ou celle des autres, qu'ils ne pensent même plus à la simplicité : se supprimer. C'est assez ironique. Le plus ironique, c'est qu'en général, c'est après la guerre qu'il y a le plus fort taux de suicide. Ces gens qui s'étaient tellement battus pour sauver leur peau, au dépend même parfois de celle des autres, ne supportent plus de vivre après autant d'horreur. C'est même bête, non ? Toujours est-il, que tant qu'on a pas vécu de guerre, on ne sait pas comment c'est. Chaque guerre est unique, aucune n'est semblable. La guerre, je trouve ça fascinant, pas vous ? Cette volonté de se détruire, cette fidélité pour son camp, cette loyauté même, et tous ces lâches aussi, qu'elle est belle la nature humaine. Mais oublions ça un petit moment.

Souvenez-vous de ce dont je vous ai parlé précédemment, par rapport au début. Eh bien, je ne sais pas très précisément quand mon histoire a commencé, mais puisqu'il faut bien commencer par quelque chose, je me lance. C'était la rentrée à Poudlard, ma sixième année. Rogue avait été nommé directeur suite à la mort de Dumbledore, mais aucun mangemorts n'avaient réussi à s'infiltrer dans l'école, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle : Poudlard était toujours un endroit sûr. Harry avait voulu partir pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, et bien sûr, Ron et Hermione avaient voulu partir avec lui. Ils avaient finalement trouvé un accord : étant majeur, ils étaient retournés à l'école avec moi, et s'absenteraient à chaque fois qu'ils en auraient besoin. C'était rassurant de savoir qu'ils seraient quand même toujours là, et pas loin dans un endroit inconnu. Et j'aimais aussi cette idée, puisque cela voulait dire également qu'Harry aurait souvent besoin de réconfort lorsqu'il rentrerait de ses missions, et qu'il ne me repousserait pas.

Même après plus de six ans, j'étais toujours aussi irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui. Et malgré les nombreuses fois où il m'avait repoussé, je m'accrochais toujours autant à lui. En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait là que mon histoire a commencé. Avançons de quelques mois, je crois que c'était en novembre. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi le trio partait, mais j'étais leur complice : je les aidais à sortir de l'école, et quand ils revenaient, parfois des semaines après, je les aidais à regagner l'enceinte de l'école. Je leur fournissais aussi des alibis, une grande tante souffrante, ou un petit stage à l'étranger. On ne le savait pas encore, mais Rogue était de notre côté. Il acceptait ce petit manège sans broncher. Je crois même qu'il nous couvrait, assurant au Lord qu'on ne sortait pas de l'école. Toujours est-il qu'un soir, alors qu'ils allaient fuguer une nouvelle fois et que je les aidais, on a été surpris. Et pas par n'importe qui : Malfoy. Aussitôt il avait sorti sa baguette, et alors que je sortais la mienne, j'avais crié :  
\- Allez-y, je m'occupe de lui !  
Ils s'étaient exécutés, et pendant près d'une demi-heure, j'avais livré un combat acharné contre le Serpentard. À bout de souffle, nous avions cessé notre combat, devenu vain et inutile : aucun de nous n'avait l'avantage sur l'autre. J'étais assise contre le mur, et il était à côté de moi. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, on était là, assis côte à côte, comme de vieux amis alors qu'on venait de se livrer en duel. Et puis, il s'est relevé, et m'a tendu la main. C'est là que tout a commencé.


	3. Chapitre 2

Le temps est quelque chose d'étrange. Il peut paraître passer à la fois si lentement, et d'autres fois, tellement vite. Un cours d'histoire de la magie de deux heures peut sembler durer une éternité, alors qu'une nuit de sommeil peut sembler ne durer que peu de temps. C'est assez spécial, non ? Mais malgré tout ce que l'on peut dire, le temps passe vite, très vite. La Terre existe depuis environ cinq milliard d'années, la naissance de l'humanité remonte à environ un million et demi d'années, nous avons le même calendrier depuis mille neuf-cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit ans, et on a à peine le temps de voir passer notre vie qu'on est déjà mort. Le temps passe tellement vite, qu'à peine né, on est déjà mort. Mon histoire est passée tellement vite, en quelques mois c'était bouclé. Au fond, le temps, c'est peut-être notre seule valeur sûre. Alors, tâchons d'en faire bon usage.

Alors que la main de Malfoy m'était tendue, je crois que c'est là que la même idée a germé dans notre esprit. Dire que j'ai saisi sa main sans réfléchir serait stupide, autant que de dire que Malfoy n'avait rien calculé avant de me tendre cette main. Tout était très exactement calculé dans nos deux esprits. Et malgré tout, on s'est laissé prendre à notre propre jeu. Une fois debout, il a remarqué que je boitais : un de ses sorts m'avait atteint à la jambe. Il a alors passé mon bras sur ses épaules et sa main sur mes hanches pour me soutenir. En silence, nous avons marché jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Je crois même qu'on ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Durant la nuit, il avait soigné ma jambe et mes blessures superficielle, et j'avais fait de même avec les siennes. On avait fini allongé sur deux lits simple côte à côte, mais de manière opposée. C'était lui qui avait parlé en premier, de manière haineuse et énervé :  
\- Pourquoi tu les aides Weasmoche, ils se foutent de toi !  
\- Et toi Malfoy, pourquoi tu fais tout ce que te dit ton maître, il n'a aucun respect pour toi, il finira par se débarrasser de toi quand il en aura mare !  
Avais-je répondu d'un ton mordant. Et puis, on avait plus rien dit. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait dormi. Nous avons passé toute la nuit en silence, allongé chacun sur son matelas. Et puis au petit matin, il s'était levé et était partis sans rien dire, sans même un regard. Cette nuit-là avait été comme une trêve, un petit moment partagé, comme pour pouvoir réfléchir chacun de notre côté. Réfléchir à nous, à nos vies, à notre futur. Personne ne peut savoir le futur, encore moins le siens, et on était très loin de se douter de la suite. Mais je pense que ça nous a fait du bien, ce premier petit moment qui était en fait, inconsciemment, notre premier petit moment à « nous ». Et puis j'étais partie moi aussi.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre et de cette réflexion sur le temps ? Et l'évolution entre Drago et Ginny ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine ...**


	4. Chapitre 3

**J'ai un peu de retard - et beaucoup de boulot, mais voici le chapitre suivant ;)**

* * *

L'espace, c'est un terme gigantesque, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ça désigne tellement de chose à la fois, l'univers qui nous entoure et qui est infini, ou alors le besoin que nous avons de ne pas être trop proche des gens. On peut avoir trop d'espace quand on est seul dans un grand lieu, ou ne pas avoir assez quand on est nombreux dans un petit lieu. Tout est relatif quand on parle d'espace. L'espace entre deux personnes sur un banc peut être infranchissable, et une personne qui nous a manqué ne peut être qu'à un pas de nous. L'espace est une mesure indéfinissable, qui change tout le temps en fonction des lieux, des personnes, des sentiments … Selon certaines théories, l'espace serait infini et continuerait de s'étendre encore et encore. L'espace, c'est un peu un cercle vicieux. Et pourtant, l'espace est si fascinant. Il suffit de regarder ce qui nous entoure.

Lorsque j'avais recroisé Malfoy le lendemain en cours, on n'avait pas échangé un mot. On avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et puis, tous les soirs, je guettais le retour de mes amis dans les couloirs. Au début, il n'y avait rien ni personne. Mais il a fini par s'apercevoir de mon manège. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, puisqu'il me suivait assez souvent. Il s'était donné comme mission de se rapprocher de moi et d'obtenir des informations afin de servir d'espion pour son maître. Je m'étais donné la même mission. Et je crois que le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'on savait pertinemment ce que l'autre manigançait, et que ça ne nous a pas empêché de le faire.

Après quelques jours, je me suis aperçue qu'il me suivait la nuit. J'ai fait comme si je ne le voyais pas, comme s'il n'était pas là, à m'observer et à espérer trouver le moindre détail pouvant lui être utile.

Et puis un soir, j'en ai eu mare. J'ai mimé une tentative de fuite, et à l'angle d'un couloir, je l'ai attendu. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, j'étais tranquillement appuyée contre le mur, et je l'attendais. Un sourire victorieux, j'ai dit, moqueuse :  
\- Tu n'es pas très doué pour le pistage …  
Il m'a alors fixé, avant de se rapprocher, et tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, il a murmuré :  
\- Qui te dit que je n'essayais pas de t'attraper ?  
J'ai souris. Et puis c'est tout. Ça s'est arrêté là. Je suis allée me coucher, et lui est parti de son côté. Ça a continué plusieurs fois. Et ils ne revenaient toujours pas, provoquant chaque jour un peu plus mon désespoir. Sauf que lui était là, et on avait toujours notre mission fictive.

En fait, je crois qu'on jouait un peu. On se courait après dans les couloirs la nuit. Quand il m'attrapait ou que c'était moi qui l'attrapait, je riais aux éclats. Et lui avait toujours son petit rire discret. Et je savais qu'il ne faisait pas semblant, comme la plupart du temps. Sauf qu'une fois, il m'a attrapé en plein vol alors que je courais dans les couloirs, et m'a plaqué contre le mur. Je n'arrêtais plus de rire, et lui aussi. Un vrai fou rire. Et c'est quand on a arrêté de rire, qu'on s'est aperçut à quel point on était proche. On est devenu alors plus sérieux. Il a caressé mon visage :  
\- Tu sais que j'aime tes taches de rousseurs ?  
J'ai souris, et sans hésiter j'ai franchi les quelques centimètres qui séparaient nos deux bouches. On s'est embrassé comme si on était la dernière bouchée d'oxygène l'un pour l'autre, et je me suis accrochée à lui comme s'il était ma dernière chance de m'en sortir. À ce moment-là, il n'y avait aucun amour entre nous. Qu'une très forte attirance entre nous, et ce vide à combler, ce besoin d'affection à combler. J'étais plus que haletante à la fin de notre baiser. Mais ce n'était que le début d'une relation hors du commun, et pour le moins mouvementée.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre qui marque le début des choses sérieuses ...**

 **J'essaie de vous poster le suivant dans la semaine ;)**


	5. Chapitre 4

L'enfance, quelle belle période de la vie, non ? C'est censé être le seul moment dans notre vie où l'on peut croire à tout, faire comme si le monde était un dessin animé. Malheureusement, la vérité est tout autre. Moi, j'ai eu le droit à une enfance normale, presque toute rose, avec une famille aimante. D'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance. On croit toujours que les enfants ont la belle vie, mais tous n'ont pas cette chance. Certains grandissent sans amour, seul, sans rien ni personne. Et puis, il y a ceux qui grandissent trop vite, qui sautent des étapes, trop d'étapes. C'est à cause de ça qu'il y a la guerre. Et puis, l'enfance, c'est l'innocence. J'ai toujours été fascinée par tous ceux qui arrivaient à conserver leur innocence bien après le passage de l'enfance. Moi, j'ai peut-être eu une enfance plus que normale, mais je crois que j'ai eu le même problème que les autres à cause de cette guerre : j'ai quand même perdu mon innocence trop tôt. Et ça, personne ne peut le racheter ni le remplacer, rien n'y fait. Mais après tout, tout le monde arrive très bien à vivre avec ça. Pourquoi pas moi ?

Lorsque je me suis réveillée dans les draps blancs, Malfoy était toujours couché près de moi. J'ai enroulé le drap autour de moi, et j'ai commencé à rassembler mes affaires. Règle suprême des histoires d'une nuit : pour ne pas s'attacher, le premier réveillé doit se dépêcher de partir avant que l'autre ne se réveille. C'est pour notre bien à tous les deux. Et c'est ce à quoi j'avais été habitué avec Harry : guerre veut dire danger, danger veut dire souffrance, et pour éviter tout ça, moins d'attachement possible. Je déteste cette logique à deux baguettes. Ça ne m'empêche pas pour autant de l'appliquer.  
Je ne l'ai pas recroisé de la journée. Et je pense qu'on aurait pu encore recommencer, se mentir sans se mentir. Sauf que le soir, lors de notre jeu nocturne, ils sont revenus. Je courais, et puis je suis tombée nez à nez avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Malfoy a eu de la chance, il s'est arrêté à l'angle du couloir et n'a pas eu à les affronter. Au début, je crois que j'ai été sous le choc. Je les attendais depuis si longtemps, que j'avais inconsciemment arrêté d'espérer les revoir. Je ne sais plus dans quel ordre ça s'est passé, mais j'ai pleuré, j'ai giflé Harry et Ron et je les ai serré contre moi. Puis on est retourné dans notre salle commune, et comme d'habitude, ils ne m'ont rien raconté. Alors que Ron et Hermione sont allés se coucher, épuisés, Harry est resté avec moi. Et comme à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient, on a fini dans la salle sur demande. Encore ces draps blancs, et au réveil, un lit vide. Pas d'attachement. Sauf que ça fait mal.

J'étais heureuse qu'ils soient revenus. Mais quelque chose me manquait. Mes courses folles dans les couloirs la nuit, le grand méchant dragon me courant après, c'était ça. Ma petite évasion, et aussi ma petite dose d'adrénaline. Et les vacances de noël sont arrivées. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, même si à la base, je savais qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione retournaient au Terrier. Je commençais à être lassée d'eux, surtout de leurs petits secrets. J'étais tout le temps mise à part, presque isolée, et c'était tout sauf plaisant. Finalement, j'ai décidé de rester à Poudlard, à la fois pour m'isoler un peu du groupe, et dans ma tête, officiellement pour poursuivre ma mission auprès de Malfoy, officieusement parce que j'avais besoin de nos jeux. Sauf qu'encore une fois, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il resterait pour les vacances. Déçue, je l'ai vu monter sa valise dans le train, alors que mon frère tentait encore une fois de me convaincre de venir avec eux.  
Ce n'est que le soir, alors que je vagabondais dans les couloirs, que j'ai entendu des pas derrière moi. Paniquée, je me suis collée contre un mur à un angle, et j'ai attendu que la personne se montre. C'est là que Malfoy a surgit de nul part. Et sans réfléchir, j'ai sauté sur ses lèvres, avant de partir en courant. Le jeu reprenait.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit chapitre ? J'essaie de poster la suite ce week-end ;)**


	6. Chapitre 5

La mort, étrange comme idée, non ? C'est fou le nombre de chose à laquelle on l'associe. Chaque personne se fait sa propre idée de ce qu'elle est. Beaucoup de monde a peur de la mort. Mais est-ce vraiment la mort qui nous effraie, ou bien la peur de l'inconnu ? Après tout, personne n'en est jamais revenu, comment pourrions-nous savoir à quoi nous attendre ? Cependant, il y en a qui n'en ont pas peur. Parce qu'ils savent qu'ils ont vécu tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dans cette vie, et qu'ils n'ont plus rien à expérimenter ici. Il n'empêche, on y pense tous à un moment ou à un autre de notre vie. Comment vais-je vivre sans lui ? Quand vais-je mourir ? Aurais-je mal ? On a tous ces petites questions auxquelles on aura les réponses qu'à la toute fin. Vraiment, qui ne s'est jamais demandé comment il allait mourir et quand. On a tous une idée de notre mort, héroïque pour certain, simple comme le sommeil pour d'autre. Et je pense que ce qui nous fascine le plus dans la mort, c'est aussi l'enterrement. Parce que beaucoup donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir assister au leur. Quelle vanité.

Les règles du jeu avaient changé. Si Malfoy m'attrapait, c'était de longs baisers passionnés que l'on échangeait. Et Merlin sait que je m'arrangeais toujours pour qu'il m'attrape. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que l'on ne parlait jamais. Je riais, lui aussi, je gémissais, j'entendais sa respiration haletante et son souffle saccadé, mais jamais le son de sa voix. Nous n'étions pas retournés dans la salle sur demande. Parce que ça voulait dire que notre relation ne durerait qu'un soir, qu'une nuit, et c'était loin d'être ce que l'on voulait, même si on ne se l'avouait pas. Pourtant, durant la journée, nous nous ignorions royalement, comme si nos nuits n'existaient que dans nos têtes.  
Ça me perturbait beaucoup, ce besoin de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, et de ses lèvres. Mon cœur battait la chamade dès que le soleil commençait à disparaître, et que les élèves allaient lentement se coucher. J'étais à la limite de l'euphorie et de l'excitation chaque soir, attendant avec impatience de reprendre ma course folle dans les couloirs du château. Jusqu'à ce moment-là, nous n'avions jamais été surpris. Quelques fois nous avons réussi à éviter les professeurs et les élèves en nous cachant dans un coin sombre. La proximité que j'avais avec lui, lorsqu'il me plaquait contre un mur et se collait à moi en attendant que les perturbateurs passent, me rendait complétement folle.  
Je crois que notre relation a évolué quelques jours seulement avant noël.  
Il pleuvait ce jour-là. Je m'ennuyais un peu, et c'était une des rares fois où je regrettais qu'il n'y ait pas mes frères pour me divertir avec leurs bêtises. Je la regardais tomber depuis la cours de métamorphose, sous les arches. De temps en temps, je faisais un pas et me retrouvait sous la pluie, à apprécier les gouttelettes tombant et glissant sur mon visage. Lorsque j'ai fait un pas en arrière, je me suis retrouvée le dos plaqué contre un torse. Son torse. Il a saisi mes hanches et je me suis appuyée contre lui.

Après un long moment de silence entre nous, j'ai dit :  
\- J'adore la pluie. À chaque fois qu'une goutte tombe sur mon visage, j'ai l'impression que c'est une tache de rousseur qui apparaît.  
\- J'aime tes taches de rousseurs.  
C'est tout ce qu'il a dit. Après, je me suis retournée, et sur la pointe des pieds, je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a sourit. Oui, on s'était pris dans notre propre jeu. Du bout des doigts, il a caressé mes taches de rousseurs. Et puis on est reparti à l'abri dans le château. Main dans la main. Après tout, pourquoi se cacher, le jeu était terminé. On avait tous les deux perdus. Sauf que la partie n'était pas encore terminée.


	7. Chapitre 6

La nature humaine, quelle drôle de conception, non ? Comme si une race, l'homme, pouvait être tellement complexe qu'il lui fallait sa propre « nature ». Les hommes sont comme les animaux, ils se battent pour survivre, pensent à eux et leur meute en premier, et quelques fois, très rarement, peuvent faire preuve d'une infinie bonté en accordant son aide à ses semblables. Pathétique, vous ne trouvez pas ? L'homme est aussi sauvage que les fauves dans la savane, sauf qu'il refuse de l'avouer, ce qui est assez amusant. Toujours est-il que la nature humaine est une assez bonne excuse pour tous les crimes horribles commis. Les excuses, ça aussi, c'est propre à l'homme. Toujours se justifier ou se chercher des excuses. C'est un peu bête, non ? Enfin, la « nature humaine » aime compliquer tout. Alors qu'un simple « parce que c'est comme ça » serait bien plus utile. Enfin, on ne va pas changer l'homme non plus, sinon, il ne serait plus aussi amusant et il perdrait tout son intérêt.

Je ne sais pas si c'était le froid, notre bulle ou l'intimité qui nous liait, mais jusqu'à noël, on a pratiquement hiberné dans la salle sur demande. On se levait tous les matins pour aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, de même que le midi et le soir, sous le regard étonné de tous, puis on retournait dans la salle, et on passait la journée dans l'amas de matelas et de draps à rire et jouer. Et quand la nuit tombait et que les couloirs étaient désertés, on recommençait à courir dans le labyrinthe qu'est le château. Mais quelque chose avait changé : on se parlait. Il me disait que j'étais belle et combien il aimait mes taches de rousseurs. Et moi je souriais et je disais que ce n'était pas bien, que c'était mal d'être ensemble, qu'on allait finir par réellement s'attacher, voir même, s'aimer. Et alors là, il m'embrassait pour me faire taire.  
Pour le soir de noël, nous avons fait une trêve et nous sommes rentrés dans nos dortoirs, peu importe les conséquences. Et pour le jour de l'an, nous nous sommes retrouvés avec tout le monde dans la Grande Salle. On ne montrait jamais de marques d'affections en public, mais très vite après minuit passé, on s'est retiré dans notre petit havre de paix, fait de coussins et couvertures épaisses. Notre relation, sans réelles preuves aux yeux de tous mais pourtant si évidente, n'était pas très bien acceptée, mais dans le doute, personne n'osait en parler. Le bonheur était aussi simple que ça.

Sauf que les vacances ne durent pas éternellement. Harry, Ron et Hermione sont revenus à Poudlard, comme tous les élèves qui avaient déserté la vieille bâtisse magique durant les vacances. La veille de la rentrée, on était toujours dans notre petit monde, sauf qu'on savait que ça n'allait pas durer. Alors qu'il déposait des baisers sur les taches de rousseurs de mon visage, je l'ai tendrement repoussé :  
\- Il faut qu'on arrête là. Ce n'est pas possible.  
\- Tu as raison.  
C'est tout ce qu'il a dit. Et alors qu'il recommençait à m'embrasser, j'ai dû lutter pour pouvoir le repousser de nouveau :  
\- Il faut vraiment que ça se termine. C'est trop dangereux. On risquerait …  
\- D'avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.  
A-t-il terminé ma phrase. J'ai soupiré en fermant les yeux. Il le savait aussi bien que moi. Mais il a quand même continué à m'embrasser. Cette nuit devait être la dernière, je n'aurais même pas dû céder. Sauf que je suis restée.


	8. Chapitre 7

Les croyances, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est quand même des sortes de cercles vicieux ? Le seul mérite des croyances, c'est que parfois ça marche. Les types sont forts quand même, pour pouvoir mieux contrôler les gens, ils ont réussi à leur faire croire à des trucs complétement fou. Et le plus absurde dans tous ça, c'est que des millions de gens croient en la même chose, et d'autres millions croient en quelque chose d'autre absolument différent. C'est complétement délirant, non ? Vous imaginez si tous les dieux existaient ? Ceux de la mythologie égyptienne, grec, latine, viking, japonaise, des peuples comme les incas, les aztèques et les mayas, ceux d'Afrique noir, plus les « grandes » religions de notre monde actuelle : le dieu de Juif, celui de musulman, des chrétiens orthodoxes, des chrétiens catholiques, des bouddhistes ... Et pour ceux qui ne croient en rien ? C'est fou quand même tout ça, ça peu prendre une ampleur tellement immense !

Les rumeurs sur mon ancienne soit-disant relation avec Malfoy sont vite apparues, et le trio d'or est très vite venu se renseigner. J'ai eu le droit à la petite crise de colère de mon frère, la leçon de morale d'Hermione, et le regard déçu d'Harry, comme s'il était mon père. Assez amusant tout ça, puisque le soir même je retrouvais Harry dans la salle sur demande. C'était bizarre de partager les mêmes choses avec deux ennemis dans cette même salle, c'en était même perturbant. Et je crois qu'au fond de moi, je commençais à me sentir mal, à ne plus vouloir jouer ce double jeu. J'étais lassée. Et je savais que ce petit jeu touchait à sa fin.  
Après quelques semaines passées, j'étais malade. Dans tous les sens du terme. Je ne supportais plus d'être aussi proche physiquement d'Harry, alors qu'on était aussi éloigné, et au contraire, d'être aussi loin de Malfoy alors que dans le fond, on était si proche. À chaque fois qu'Harry effleurait ma peau, j'avais des nausées, et quand j'apercevais Malfoy au loin, mes haut-le-cœur reprenaient. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer. J'avais arrêté de traîner dans les couloirs la nuit, et je me barricadais dans mon dortoir dès que possible pour essayer d'échapper à Harry. J'ai alors fait quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant : j'ai envoyé un hibou à Malfoy.

Il faisait humide dans le parc, peu d'élèves étaient dehors avec ce temps. Personne ne nous verrait. Sauf peut-être de certaines fenêtres, mais qui regarderait dehors ? J'avais fixé le rendez-vous dans la cours de métamorphose, là où on s'était vraiment trouvé pour la première fois. Je voulais mettre les choses au clair entre lui et moi. Je voulais que ce putain de jeu cesse une bonne fois pour toute et qu'on arrête de jouer. J'attendais tellement de chose de ce simple petit rendez-vous. Que ce soit une vraie rupture définitive, bien que l'on n'ait jamais été ensemble, ou alors le début d'une vraie relation, bien qu'elle soit plus qu'interdite, mais pas impossible. Oui, j'attendais tellement de cet après-midi avec lui. Sauf qu'il n'est pas venu. Ni les semaines suivantes. Je l'ai attendu des heures, avant de comprendre qu'il avait mis fin au jeu une bonne fois pour toute. Il était parti, et c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. On n'aurait pas à choisir comme ça. Il l'avait fait pour lui, mais aussi pour moi, et enfin, pour nous. Du moins, c'était ce que j'espérais désespérément de me convaincre.


	9. Chapitre 8

Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi il n'y avait que deux fins possibles dans une histoire. Pourquoi y aurait-il forcément une fin heureuse sans jamais aucun malheur, ou au contraire, une fin malheureuse sans jamais aucun petit bonheur ? Pourquoi n'existerait-il pas une fin entre les deux, où les héros ont une vie comme tout le monde, faite de petits et grands bonheurs autant que de malheurs. Ça serait plus juste, et plus rassurant aussi. Parce que savoir qu'on vivra heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, ça fait un peu peur, non ? Et vivre malheureux pour l'éternité, c'est désespérant aussi. Ce n'est pas facile n'empêche de trouver le juste milieu. Se dire que oui, on aura peut-être un ou deux rêves qui vont se réaliser après la grande histoire de notre vie, mais aussi quelques cauchemars pour pimenter le tout. Après tout, on est en droit de tous avoir la même vie barbante que tout le monde, non ? Pourquoi les héros auraient-ils un traitement de faveur ? Puisque la justice triomphe toujours, faisons-la triompher ! Sauf que ç a ne marche pas toujours, et que souvent, on peut rien y faire.

J'étais triste, j'étais en colère, j'étais soulagée. Je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à lui. J'ai mis un terme définitif à ma pseudo-relation avec Harry. Et je me suis aussi imposée dans le groupe en leur faisant bien comprendre que je n'étais pas un jouet, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se servir de moi quand ils avaient besoin de moi et me jeter après. Et après ça, je me sentais bien. Je crois que j'avais repris le cours de ce qui était ma vie d'avant, presque celle d'une adolescente normale.  
Il m'arrivait souvent de sortir sur la pluie pour savourer le contact de la pluie sur ma peau. Et dans ces moments-là, j'entendais encore sa voix qui me disait combien il adorait mes taches de rousseurs. Je n'espérais plus jamais le revoir, même si je ne l'avais pas rayé de ma vie. Sauf qu'à ce jeu-là, c'est lui qui a flanché. Parce qu'il avait besoin de moi. C'est pour ça qu'il est revenu une dernière fois.

Quand je l'ai vu dans le parc, j'étais en cours d'astronomie et je m'ennuyais fermement. J'ai cru rêver quand je l'ai aperçu. Mais tout de suite, je me suis levée et je suis partie en courant en plein milieu du cours. Je crois que je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. J'ai gravi la petite colline et je me suis arrêtée à quelques mètres de lui. Il m'a alors sourit, à la fois timidement et tristement. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je m'y attendais ou si au fond de moi je savais, mais je n'ai pas hésité, j'ai sauté dans ses bras.  
C'est là que je l'ai senti. Le métal est rentré dans mon estomac alors qu'il me tenait pressée contre lui. Il s'est baissé avec moi dans ses bras, et toujours cette dague plantée en moi. Il a caressé mon visage en souriant. Mais je savais.  
\- Tu avais raison. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je t'aime.  
Il a lentement retiré l'arme de mon corps, et j'ai vu des larmes couler sur son visage, avant de rouler sur le mien alors qu'il y déposait des baisers pour alléger ma douleur. C'était ça l'enjeu du jeu, notre but final. S'aimer, et se détruire. Il n'y avait pas d'autres issus. Il a alors pressé la lame contre sa peau, et son sang a giclé sur mon visage. Et nous tombions ensemble. Nous avions tous les deux perdus à ce jeu. Le jeu de l'amour. Je ne lui ai même pas dit que je l'aimais. Mais lui aimait tellement mes taches de rousseurs. Maintenant, taches de sangs. Notre sang.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette très courte histoire, qui est assez en phase avec aujourd'hui - Halloween, le jour des morts, etc. - merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu, et j'espère vous revoir très vite sur d'autres histoires :D**


End file.
